Episode 7672 (18th November 2016)
Plot Frank tries to sneak out of Tenant House, but Megan asks where he's going. Frank lies that he has to work, and makes excuses not to see Megan later. After walking in on Marlon and Carly kissing, Liv tells Marlon that Paddy wants Rhona back. Rhona is nervous about the divorce meditation meeting so Pierce offers to drive her there to support her, and he is put out when Rhona mentions she and Paddy have agreed to drive over together. Paddy tells Marlon he wants to tell Rhona something at the mediation and asks him out he'd handle things. Lachlan has been denied bail, and Chrissie insists the only thing that matters is getting her son off the hook. Chrissie warns Rebecca she will pay if she finds she had anything to do with Lachlan's confession. Megan talks to David and realises Frank has lied to her. In the café, Pierce overhears Marlon telling Brenda he thinks Paddy is going to confess his love for Rhona. Chrissie visits Lachlan at the young offenders institute; Lachlan is optimistic about his future. Chrissie asks her son why he went to the police so Lachlan reveals he was sick of all the lying. At the mediation meeting. Rhona asks Paddy about the flowers, but Paddy denies he sent them. Paddy tells Rhona he has an offer she can't refuse that will solve everything. Lachlan is shocked when Chrissie explains they may not be able to buy him out of trouble this time, and he might be in prison for a long time. Rhona is stunned when Paddy suggests she gets Smithy Cottage, and he keeps the business. Rhona jokingly tells Paddy it's not enough, she wants his Star Wars collection too. Rebecca reminds Chrissie this would never have happened if she wasn't trying to frame Andy and Lachlan won't be locked up if she told the truth. Chrissie goes to call the police but Lawrence stops her. Brenda flogs Rhona some of the cosmetics she has bought online. Carly tells Brenda she shouldn't be selling it, as it's fake, and she could get in trouble. Pierce is annoyed when Rhona hugs Paddy goodbye and thanks him for being so generous. Lawrence tells Chrissie that he can't let her incriminate herself, and tells Chrissie if Lachlan's defense doesn't hold up, he would get a much lighter sentence than she would. He insists they can still clear Lachlan's name. Rhona tells Pierce that Paddy has offered her the house, but Pierce is skeptical of Paddy's motives. Another bunch of flowers arrives for Rhona, with a card signed P. Pierce is adamant Paddy sent them. Megan questions Frank about lying but Frank tells her he thinks things won't work between them. Marlon is relieved that Paddy didn't beg Rhona for another chance, just as Pierce and Rhona appear in the pub and confront Paddy about sending another bouquet of flowers. Paddy denies having anything to do with it, and Rhona believes him. Liv enjoys watching the floor show. Brenda tries to return the cosmetics, but has no luck. Brenda decides to sell the products before Bob finds out. Pierce call the florist and realises he knows who sent the flowers. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Mediator - Tom Hall Locations *Tenant House - Exterior *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Skipdale Young Offenders Institute - Visiting room *Mediators office *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes